


Hansel and Gretel

by imagication



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood, Bloodlust, Death, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fucked up puns, Gore, Horror, I dont support this shit, Implied Cannibalism, Insanity, Just horror practice, Manipulation, Morbid, Murder, Other, Possible smut, Reader has a personality, Seriously this is screwed up, Tags May Change, Torture, Trigger Warning to the Max, Twisted Romance, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undescribed Reader, Unnamed Reader, Violence, Warnings May Change, psychopathy, seriously not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/pseuds/imagication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy;<br/>Pronunciation: /'krāzē/</p><p>Informal</p><p>Adjective - Mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way.</p><p>Example;<br/>You had fallen Underground. What he had expected was for you to be afraid; to cower in fear, crying out at the insanity around your stable little soul.</p><p>What he hadn't expected was to meet someone with a soul as sickly and alluring as the darkness itself.</p><p>You drove him absolutely CRAZY.</p><p>And the worst part about it was that he loved every bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to one of the most twisted fics you may ever read for Undertale and Underfell alike.
> 
> First off, this "chapter" is actually a preview. I have been busy with life and three other Sans/You fics, so I really have yet to actually start the story. But I hope you like this nonetheless.
> 
> Now, before we begin, I would appreciate it if you carefully read the tags. Every single one of those scenarios - and more - will heavily occur throughout the story. This WILL be filled with triggering scenes, and I will often not mark them. That is the point of horror; to frighten the reader with unexpected twists and turns in dark storytelling. If I deem the scene abnormally intense, however, I will warn you. But I must remind you; this is HORROR. You will be sickened, frightened, and disturbed - if I do this correctly.
> 
> So, with that out of the way, I need to clarify now that I absolutely DO NOT support what is happening in this fanfiction. However, I do enjoy writing horror - not because I like the idea of it, but because it is it's own story that I want to tell. I am actually exposing this side of my writing for the first time, so I'd appreciate it if you withheld your judgement; I mean you chose to read this. Don't like it, don't read it. But honest constructive criticism is supported.
> 
> And that is all I have to say in on the matter, so, without further ado, enjoy.
> 
> (You sickos ;))

Your smile stretched to an unsettling length, rivaling his. “I'll bring you their soul, and in return you let me stay.”

 

He rolled his eyes, the swirling red almost hypnotic. “Tch,” he scoffed, “you really think that you, a human, could bring us a soul? You shouldn’t be here.” His golden tooth glinted dangerously when his left eye began to crackle and blaze, “You’re just wasting my time. I should just take you to the king instead.”

 

“Oh, trust me. I belong here.” You twirled the knife in your hands absentmindedly, ignoring his threat and refusing to move without fear. Despite the sheer size and sharpness of the blade, it danced fluidly between your fingers without leaving a mark. When he opened his mouth to argue, you stilled and looked up at him with that same smile back on your face and cut him off, “I’ve handled my fair share of humans. Probably more than you ever dreamed of capturing.”

 

This statement caught him off guard, especially when your … well, whatever was in the place of a soul pulsed violently with truthfulness. The word left him before he could control himself, “… How?”

 

Looking at his shocked expression turn to frustration at himself, you couldn’t help but giggle while enjoying watching him startle at the sound. “Ah, well,” you walked closer to him, red beads of sweat beginning to roll down his skull again at the sight of your small smile while you proceeded to twirl your knife in such a close proximity to him. He jumped when your head snapped up while throwing the knife between his feet with a loud thud, “Have you ever heard the story of Hansel and Gretel?”


	2. Red

Red. Everything was red. The sky was red. The blood was red. Your vision was red.

 

Your legs pumped and lungs heaved while you ran at full force up the mountain. The howl of dogs and shout of the SWAT team echoed with every footstep. The bag that had been slung over your shoulder slapped heavily against your back, the contents flopping about with wet squelching noises inside.

 

Your heart stopped when your foot hit a rock and sent you flying. The bag slipped from your shoulder and you let out a cry of anger. No! Not your prize! Almost as soon as your hands hit the dirt and stone you popped right back up, unaware of your bleeding palms and knees in the mad dash for your bag. You quickly found the strap and tugged it up and over your shoulder with a grunt.

 

In the pause during your ascent, the sound of voices and barks drew nearer and nearer. Getting to your feet, you brushed yourself off. You looked up in time for a bright light to shine directly into your eyes. When you turned to leave, a bullet whizzed past your head only to explode into the trunk of the tree before you. You were trapped.

 

“I’ve got ‘er!”

 

No. No no no. Nonono. Things would not end this way. Things could not end this way.

 

With a snarl, you ran towards the officer without a second thought. On instinct, you brandished a very large and very menacing butcher knife. The officer, taken by surprise at your speed and sudden weapon, paused. You swung without hesitation.

 

One. Thwack! He let out a scream when you sliced through the shoulder of the arm that held his gun, grinning proudly when he dropped it. Clutching the wound, he stumbled backwards before falling onto his back when you continued to advance on him.

 

Two. Thwack! The crunch of knife through flesh and bone sent a wave of satisfaction through your stomach when you managed to slice off his fingers and dig deeper into the wound. Blood had sprayed onto your face, and you licked it from your lips while your mouth watered at the warm, rich flavor. Tears streamed down his face when you shoved your foot into his mouth to silence his screams.

 

Three. Thwack! His teeth clenched around the toe of your shoe when the joint of his shoulder popped clean apart, his arm finally being chopped clean off. Normally it would take one clean slice, but it took a bit longer with the armor. He lay there, stunned and wailing into your shoe, while drool bubbled up around his lips and his blood spread quickly across the ground.

 

Disgusted, you gave him a heavy kick in the face that caused him to cry out. Suddenly, a long howl in the distance caused you to jump before snapping back into reality. After a moment’s hesitation, you decided to leave his arm behind with a twinge of regret. The shocked and disgusted cries of officers followed your back just as you slid from sight.

 

You continued to make your way up the mountain while running a finger over your knife. It became enveloped in red while you brought it to your lips, sucking it with a moan of pleasure. Checking your back, you could see the glow of flashlights within the trees where the team had paused to help their friend. Deciding to take advantage of their break in pursuit, you brought the flat of the blade in your hand to your face. With a small smile, you licked a wet stripe up it’s length and slurped down the mouthful of blood you received. Your legs trembled from what could be considered your addiction.

 

With your eyes closed, you walked forward with a small smile on your face while you savored the flavor that burst into your mouth. Before you could finish ‘cleaning’ your knife, however, you suddenly felt your foot get caught in something. Struggling to maintain your balance and keep ahold of your bag at the same time, you found yourself spinning on the spot. Wrong move.

 

Instead of regaining your balance, you ended up falling forward from facing the decline of the mountain and landing hard on your hands and knees yet again. Instead of being able to push yourself up, however, the ground began to give way beneath you. With a yelp, you scrabbled for something, anything to hold onto. No! You couldn’t die! They discovered your secret already, so this running couldn’t have been for nothing!

 

But it was too late.

 

With a final scream, you slid from the red skies and black soil of the earth and fell into darkness.


	3. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom shacka-lacka.

Black. Everything was black. The walls were black. The bruises were black. Your thoughts were black.

 

With a scream, the claws of gravity dragged you to the bottom of the cavern you had fallen into. Suddenly, your scream was cut short with a dull thump that was immediately followed by a sickening crunch when you hit the edge of a pit, and you rolled limply down the side of said pit with a few bounces until you landed in a shrub of golden flowers laced with sharp branches and thorns. The plant trembled violently while shriveled leaves fluttered from it until they landed in a steadily growing puddle of blood.

 

You lay in the middle of the bush with a dazed expression, the gentle plip, plip, plip of your blood hitting the ground echoing throughout the cave. Shallow breaths escaped your lips while you clutched your bag in one hand and your knife in the other, both held tightly to your chest. The only sign of your arrival was a smattering of blood and dirt that trailed down the pit.

 

Once you knew you – probably – weren’t going to die, you slowly made your way from the bush and onto the ground, plucking thorns and branches from your body until you knew they were completely gone. Standing, you staggered forward at a sudden pang in your side and coughed wetly, lurching forward to vomit up a mouthful of blood. Grimacing, you looked down at your side to find that a fair sized stalagmite had broken from the ground and embedded itself in your side.

 

You let out a huff at the blood wetting your clothes; this was your favorite outfit. You wore a black lolita trench coat with scarlet buttons and trim along with mustard yellow fabric crinoline that belled out both the skirt and sleeves, the skirt ending mid-thigh while the sleeves reached your wrists. Along with that you wore matching black calf high victorian button heels with scarlet buttons and mustard yellow knee-high socks. A mustard yellow chain hung from your neck, and it carried a same-color pentagram pendant that hung between the first two buttons of your coat.

 

Deciding that you didn’t want to stand around until you either completely ruined your outfit or bled to death, you carefully shambled forward in a manner that didn’t disturb your wound. Looking around, you realized that you appeared to be in some sort of ruins. “So they were right.” You muttered albeit unsurprised while you looked around. The ground was made of dark brown soil while the walls were a deep black. Bright red torches illuminated the path in an ominous glow while you trudged along, leaning against a crumbling pillar every few steps along the way.

 

Unfortunately, that’s when he showed up.

 

You rounded a corner a bit difficulty, huffing when you found yourself at the entrance to a long hallway. “Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?” a sharp voice exclaimed from behind you.

 

Snapping your head to the left to look over your shoulder, eyes widening a bit before a smile stretched across your lips. Turning around, you faced a rather weathered buttercup with cartoonish features. He had large petals that were tattered and browning, a white ovular shaped face, and a sickly green stem with a slight kink in the middle. His beady little eyes stared up at you unwaveringly while they glinted up in the scrutinizing light. His black line for a mouth was set in a grim expression while he waited for your answer.

 

“Ah, I just got a little scrape when I fell. It’s really not a problem.” You said in a voice that was sickeningly sweet to your own ears. You stood up straight while your arm covered the wound despite the pain the position caused. You could survive on your own.

 

Apparently the flower thought so too, because he winced when you spoke, then huffed at your replay. “Look, hu- er, lady,” he hesitated, before eyeing you suspiciously again, “The name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower.”

 

You had to keep yourself from bursting out into laughter. Was this guy serious? Wow, whoever named him must have really hated him. But instead of saying this, you just nodded politely and said, “My name's (y/n). It’s a pleasure to meet you, Flowey.”

 

The flower scoffed at your words, shaking his head, “Yeah, right.”

 

Unsure of how to respond to him without murdering him due to his blunt response, you simply stood there. For a while, you both glanced around a bit awkwardly while the seconds ticked by when a sudden shuffling at the end of the hallway caught your attention.

 

At first you had turned to find the source of the noise, but Flowey's panicked voice caught your attention. “Shit! Okay, look, it’s not safe down here.” He whispered fervently, “There’s no time to explain, but I know a safe place you can- fuck!” he was staring at a spot over your shoulder. After a second, he looked back to you. All fierceness in his expression had been replaced by panic, and amusement flickered in the back of your mind at it; in all honesty, you viewed enemies as a challenge, just a game with another target to kill. It was thrilling. “Follow me!”

 

Flowey had burrowed into the ground then popped up in another spot a little ways ahead of where he had last been. But you merely shook your head, finally allowing your expression to darken. “No Flowey.” You said calmly, while his face twisted into confusion and utter fear.

 

“What the hell do you think you-“ he began to hiss, before cutting himself off when he looked over your shoulder again. “Ah, fuck it! You’re on your own, then!” he snarled before disappearing into the ground and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I may seem curt and unfriendly with these authors notes, but my life is just ... ugh right now. But it'll get better, soon I hope!
> 
> Really, I love you guys, and I'm so happy to have fans for this kind of story. Your kind responses have really encouraged me, so thank you.


	4. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we FINALLY get to meet~?
> 
> That's right! Exciting, isn't it!?
> 
> Oh, and I'm ba-ack!
> 
> PEW PEW-PEW-PEW PEWWW!!!
> 
> Enjoy~

White. Everything was white. The fur was white. The fangs were white. Your lies were white.

 

The very moment he left, a large paw clapped down upon your shoulder. Your were jerked sharply around, forced to face a rather monstrous goat woman. Her white fur was slightly frazzled, and the white sleeves of her black robe were stained pink at the ends. A symbol you faintly recognized was stretched across the breast with what looked like a white powder smeared haphazardly about the skirt. Her yellow, bloodshot eyes glowed down at you. Sharp horns crowned her head. Her muzzle was long, and ended in sharp white fangs that were set in a clearly unsettled smile.

 

“Oh, a human!” she exclaimed in a joyous voice, immediately tugging you to where you were pressed against her side. “My child, you must be so afraid down here. Come, my home is safe.” She murmured into your ear. You couldn’t help but notice the scent on her tongue; blood. You knew it all too well.

 

Although you wanted to protest, something about this monster made you feel … welcome. As if you belonged down here. With a tiny smirk, you happily obliged while she squeezed you tightly against her body and practically dragged you along the path to her home. Along the way, she muttered under her breath excitedly, occasionally squeezing you extra hard in a hug with an unhinged giggle. You would feign a chuckle, when really mouthfuls of blood would pour from your mouth and dribble down your chin like strands of crimson drool while she shoved the stalagmite deeper into your side.

 

On the way to her home, you noticed several creatures – known under the species called ‘monsters’ – wandering about the area. There were Froggits, Vegetoids, Whimsuns, and even a black ghost known as Napstablook, although he disappeared after shooting you a particularly nasty look. The other types of monsters often tussled with each other, aiming to injure or kill for reasons unknown to you. However, when they noticed Toriel approaching they would either run or back away with a glare. While the majority ran, the ones that stayed were soon kicked out of the way by the goat woman, only making you like her even more.

 

Eventually, you reached a dark grey cottage built into a stone wall. Toriel grinned a fanged smile down at you, before shoving you inside. Turning around, she slammed the door then quickly began to lock a row of several locks on it. Once she was finished, she turned back to you while clapping her hands together quite joyfully. “Welcome to your new home, my child. You may call me Toriel, or Mummy, perhaps? But that is only if you wish!” she giggled, adding the second sentence as an afterthought.

 

At this, your smile immediately dropped. You allowed her to guide you to a small room filled to the brim with childrens’ things, albeit rather dusty. Sure, you were happy for the temporary shelter, but you didn’t take her as the type to allow someone to live with her just like that, considering the way she was avoided before. Plus, you didn’t really want to live here forever. There were no humans, and you couldn’t live off of your bag for so long. After a moment of thinking over Toriel’s words, a thought suddenly struck you.

 

Mummy ..? What could she ..?

 

…

 

Oh. OH.

 

Toriel was – or rather is – a vilomah. A mother whose child had died.

 

Clearly this had broken her somehow. Now, you were sure she dragged any fallen human into her house only to force her presence onto them as what she considered a maternal figure. There were a number of ways that they could have died, but the scent and stains of blood only limited your imagination. You were willing to bet her grieving never ended, while she was still in denial of the first death. Add onto that the possibility that she is a masochistic divorcee, so she ‘unintentionally’ kills those who come to her. The grief has driven her insane, and now she lives in a tragically looping façade. Although others thought it crazy, you honestly pitied her. Maybe you could murder her before you left? Then she wouldn’t be so miserable …

 

Peering around, the home had a dull red glow to it, the walls painted red while the floor and were furniture all black. The bedsheets were mustard yellow, although dark brown stains littered the center of the comforter a bit. For a moment, you admired the colors; the Underground was truly beautiful, and you seemed to fit right in. But when your side ached, you knew you had to find Toriel so that you could leave.

 

When you managed to wander into the living room, you noticed the deep golden flames flaring up and licking the top of the fireplace, constantly coming dangerously close to setting fire to the floor or walls around it. Toriel sat in a black leather chair, holding a bright red book within her paws. She was flipping between the pages rapidly, her eyes clearly running over the same ones, or even backtracking to previous pages until she finally grasped what she was reading. Looking about, you realized it was the only book she owned, and you had to hold back a low gurgling whistle; she was further gone than you thought.

 

“Ah, hello darling.”

 

Toriel’s voice snapped you from your thoughts and you looked back at her, only to startle at her face being mere inches from yours. Your hand dove into a side pouch on your bag where your knife rested and you wrapped your fingers around its handle. “Oh, hi, Toriel!” you smiled, when the scent of rot hit your nose. You could barely hold back the gag that spasmed in your blood-lined throat; she did not know how to properly handle corpses.

 

Toriel held a silver pie tin that glinted harshly in the firelight, and you noticed a viscous fluid dripping from the bottom of it onto the floor. “My dearest baby, I made you a pie! The only kinds I know how to make are either rot or decay, but I wasn’t sure which flavor you liked, so I used both, if that’s alright.” Her hands were trembling when she shoved the pie towards you, forcing you to take it in your available hand so that she didn’t further ruin your clothes.

 

“Uh, thank you, Toriel.” You smiled deceptively. You then dropped the tin into your bag with a slight squishing sound, gritting your teeth in silent fury. For the sake of living, you could sense that you had to accept the meat pie, but it completely ruined your spoils. No matter, you would be home soon whether you had to kill for it or not.

 

Once you had your bag safely fastened again you looked up to find Toriel glaring at you. “Selfish brat!” she shouted so suddenly, you took a step back in utter confusion, “You think my cooking isn’t good enough for your tastes? I know your kind; you'll just throw it away when my back is turned!”

 

Wow, for how crazy she was, she was definitely smart, too. The air was crackling now with something akin to the feeling of an exposed flame against your skin. Toriel was snarling, foam lining her jaw and making her look more beastly than beautiful. A gasp caught in your throat at the golden fireballs that slowly began to appear in a circle around her body, leaving you hacking and spewing blood.

 

Toriel’s eyes widened, before narrowing even further than before. “You dare to laugh at me?” she began to approach you, before quickly breaking into a charge, “Children like you should be punished!”

 

That’s when nothing but red and black flooded your vision. You felt surprisingly … absent, as if your skull had been ripped open and your brain had been gutted of its sentience. Sure, you didn’t need a conscience or your sanity, but your sentience? You hated the feeling of losing control.

 

That’s when you noticed … it.

 

A black mass floated before you, mere inches away from the center of your chest,in one of the most vulnerable spots you could stab a person, the sternum. The mass appeared to imitate the shape of a rather lopsided cartoon heart, and it throbbed every few seconds. When it pulsed, a red glow shone from within, only to be drowned out by the darkness again. It was like a flickering red bulb trying to shine through a wad of tar.

 

When your eyes first laid upon it, that absence suddenly vanished, although you didn’t feel like you were in your mind. Instead your consciousness reached out towards the thing, when you realized that whatever it could be was somehow a part of … no, it was you. Your body has all of the sensory skills, but any movement you made or thought that passed through your brain somehow transferred to the little blob, while it’s pulses matched the rhythm of your heartbeat.

 

“That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being.” Toriel loomed behind you, her fire flickering ever brighter, “And I am going to make sure it never shines again!” she roared, raising a hand engulfed in what could be described as hellfire itself.

 

And, with one flick of her wrist, a crimson ball of pure flame was sent hurtling straight towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHA if you expected Sans, sorry, but NOT quite yet! Although our bone boy is coming SOON! Next chapter, perhaps~?
> 
> Or, maybe not.
> 
> We'll just have to see, now, won't we? Muahahaha!
> 
> However, if you expected Toriel, kudos to you! I hope I portrayed her to your liking.
> 
> Anyways, until next time, my freaky-deaks!
> 
> Goodbye~


	5. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely love GameGrumps' playthrough of Sonic and the Black Knight it's hilarious!
> 
> Reminds me of my cringey middle school days, haaa ...
> 
> Also, HOREY SHITE! We reached 1000+ hits, like WHAAAT!?
> 
> So, I wanted to maybe do something special for y'all on Tumblr? But I need to know your opinion first. If you aren't interested, I won't bother making and account, but if you are, lemme know. I'll let you know what it is next chapter if so~ ;)
> 
> EDIT: DUDE this chapter was missing chunks and idk why??? So I'm reposting, sorry!

Silver. Everything was silver. The chains were silver. The bars were silver. Your knife was silver.

 

You spared no time in dodging Toriel’s attack, which sent yourself stumbling through the entryway in search of an exit. Despite what had just been said, you didn’t have the chance to question anything, ignoring how your soul floated along before you. Almost immediately upon turning, you noticed a stairway that seemed to lead to a lower level of the house. A basement, perhaps?

 

“Oh, my dear child, Mummy just wants to play.” Toriel cooed rather sarcastically from around the corner, while you clutched your side with one hand and clutched the strap of your bag n the other. Unwilling to give her the chance of killing you, you angrily shambled to the stairway and hurriedly made your way downstairs without a second glance – although the sound of heavy footsteps made it rather obvious Toriel was following behind you.

 

With every step downwards, your environment became just that much darker. You could hear Toriel quickly gaining you while you held the obstruction in your side. Fortunately, years of … Well, fortunately you were able to handle ungodly amounts of pain.

 

In fact, you found you enjoyed it sometimes.

 

But now, with your life on the line, the injury was becoming more and more of a hindrance with each passing heartbeat while that much more blood gushed past your fingertips. Your breaths became labored and your vision blurry, the cold of the dark corridor before you hitting you with full force. You flesh became clammy while you had to lean against the wall to vomit up mouthfuls of blood, some forced up your nose and dribbling down your upper lip.

 

In that moment the corridor suddenly came to life when hidden torches were illuminated by the very crimson flames that Toriel was trying to murder you with. You'd never gone so long without medical attention, and now it really was costing you, because she was now in the area with you. In frustration, you finally made up your mind. Screw it.

 

You sucked in a deep breath and began to pull on the stalagmite embedded in your flesh. You watched as the stone slowly slid from your flesh with a faint sucking sound, tiny chunks of internal tissue and fat having caught on the rough surface despite being slicked by blood. After a few moments of tugging, however, the pain suddenly spiked to something unbearable inside of your abdomen, and you let out a gurgling scream that caused Toriel to pause in her sneaking advances.

 

Something inside of you was throbbing with an intense pain, when you realized the stone was stuck inside of an organ. Hissing beneath your breath, you gently twisted the ‘hilt’ of the stalagmite, hoping to dislodge it from yourself. You could feel the tip of the stone scraping your insides, torturing your flesh with the idea of release while remaining stubbornly lodged inside of you. Eventually, you grew frustrated and growled through your teeth until it was ripped from your innards and tossed to the floor with a heavy spurt of blood. Finally, you could escape this cursed place with more ease. Looking up however, you realized that you weren’t in just a hallway, however.

 

You were in a torture chamber.

 

In between the torches along the walls, silver shackles hung from several feet above the ground with weapons strung up within the empty spaces. Everything was stained several beautiful shades of red, the scent of iron proof alone that the splatters painting the walls were not mere stains, but blood that had not been touched to preserve its beauty. But the most beautiful feature of the chamber was the makeshift ‘crib’ in the center.

 

The structure was incredibly sterile, much to your surprise. A steel medical had been bolted to the floor, with bars made of thick pipes welded along the edges, probably done using Toriel’s own fire. It was roofed with a thick sheet of steel that was hinged to the top frame. The roof was heavily padlocked with several heavy steel chains. Inside was a stainless white blanket, but atop it rested the best piece. It was a padlocked collar and shackles that were bolted to the floor around the 'crib', with several springs on the joint areas, set to plunge nails as sharp as a knife into flesh.

 

At first, you were tempted to simply stand there and admire the vie, but the sound of Toriel’s shuffling behind you prompted you forward. You tossed a glare over your shoulder, only to stop when you suddenly ran into stone. Looking before you, a flat stone wall blocked any means of escape, and you cursed yourself for being such an idiot when everything became black once more, the red flames suddenly white when everything suddenly became like a black-and-white horror film. Your SOUL thudded in anger.

 

“Now, now, darling,” Toriel grinned at you, her claws sharp against her flames while her fangs shone, “babies who throw fits always need to sit in timeout.”

 

You gasped when a pair of shackles suddenly shot from their place on the wall, stone exploding from where the nails ripped away. The chains were white hot, and you couldn’t help but scream while you rolled away from where they hit the rock where your torso had just been, SOUL pulsing while sparks flew.

 

Toriel growled while relentlessly throwing fireballs at you. “My, you are quite the naughty one!” she hissed.

 

“Naughty!?” you scoffed, touching your pendant, “I have been nothing but a loyal devotee. Although I guess I have been proven wrong.” You muttered the last sentence bitterly. Toriel was watching you, slightly confused at your words, although you merely smirked at the expression without offering an explanation.

 

At your taunting expression, Toriel let out a huff while her flames brightened, burning hotter. “Foolish child,” she spat, “You are disrespectful, whether you think so or not.” She proclaimed indignantly, before smiling viciously, “And I WILL break you!” at the last word, she shot a beam of pure flame.

 

Trails of heavy droplets of blood lined the floor before the stone wall you had been rolling and dodging back and forth against. Toriel blocked your way forward and the face blocked your way backwards. Chunks of scorched stone dotted the ground while blows of ash marked the wall, and you had given up on speaking with Toriel, her mocking coos filling you with fury.

 

When a ball of flame grazed your cheek, you snarled at her while your hand once again flew to your pentagram. “I didn’t want to do this!” you called out. Yes you did. Toriel paused. Perfect. “But you leave me no choice.” Well, you could roll over and die, but where was the fun in that? Your thumb circled the pendant, until your SOUL and wrists glowed with what looked like a black fog. Suddenly, three large bowie knives made of the same magic materialized before you, while the other weapons in the room began to shake.

 

Toriel’s magic had completely dissipated in shock by now, while many devices of death slowly rotated around her. Eyes wide, she suddenly turned to you while cowering in fear. She opened to her mouth to speak, and that’s when you struck. With a loud bang, her dust settled upon your dress, and you merely shrugged while your magic dissipated. You turned back to the wall, hoping to find and exit while clutching your wound that was slowly oozing around the scab that had begun to form. Your SOUL sunk back into your chest as color returned to the world.

 

And you didn’t even care that you’d never know what Toriel was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you lIKE OH MA GUH BBS I am officially your magic momma. If you need anyone to talk to, joke with, yell at (actually pls don't bc I have feelings too), just come to me. PLUS I CAN FINALLY RESPOND TO Y'ALL'S COMMENTS HAHHAHHHAA I HAVE TIME YUS.
> 
> I love all of you, sososo much. *hugs*
> 
> AND I SWEAR, WE WILL SEE SO MUCH SANSY-BOY NEXT CHAPPIE, PINKIE PROMISE!
> 
> Please, comments, like and subs- oh wait, this isn't YouTube, I MEAN comments, kudos and bookmark, haaahh ...
> 
> Once again, love ya! *big, disgusting kiss on cheek* Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the preview for 'Hansel and Gretel'. Now, I know it may not be scary, but I put up those warnings for a reason; this was FLUFF compared to what is coming soon.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you freaks liked it! If so, be sure to leave comments and kudos. Thanks!
> 
> \- imagication


End file.
